Shakin Hands Hilary Style
by WorldsAngel
Summary: Hilary likes to dance in the kitchen, little did she know that the boys like to watch. Rated for song content. Please Review!


Hilary was in the kitchen of Grandpa's Dojo. She had just got there and was making lunch for the boys to eat after practice. It was fall and she wanted to feed them soup. It was good and hearty food. They would need it cause Kai was working them hard out there. Turing the music up on the CD player she put her hands up in the air in time to the music and rolled her hips. Her mahogany hair flipped forward when she shook her head. She like to dance in the kitchen when she cooked, made it fun for her. Plus nobody was here so she could play whatever she wanted as loud as she wanted.

_She had her eyes on the prize as the girl next door  
You grow up quick when you grow up poor  
It's the only way to LA that she knows  
The Hollywood pose: teeth, tits, and drawers  
_

She loved this new CD she picked up after hearing the one song on the radio yesterday. Cranking the volume higher she let loose and danced like the she thought the girl in the song would. She rolled her body and gave her butt a little shake which caused her skirt to flare up and show a little of her black panties with a panda bear on the tush. lifting her leg up a little she shook her butt some more, liking the feeling of her skirt swishing around her.

_  
It didn't take her long to leave the boulevard  
So many Five Star friends with black credit cards  
She'd try anything once  
Cause anything goes  
It never comes easy when you're digging for gold  
_

She stopped to stir the soup and cut a couple more carrots before flipping her head and twirling to the pent up course of the song. Feeling a little hot she took of her jacket. Hell she striped it off. Why not? No one was watching. She flung it to the side as she spun around again and raised her hand in the air, and danced rodeo style.

_  
(Hey, Hey)  
Well she ain't no Cinderella  
When she's getting undressed  
'Cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west  
Far too pretty to be giving it cheap  
That's why she's making six figures working three days a week  
Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land_

Closing her eyes she got into the music and rocked her hips back and forth. Let her hair out of the pony tail she had it in and flicked her hair again. Her black tank top raised to expose her navel and she rolled her shoulders and winked. Running her hand up the curves of her body.

_  
She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands  
She'd take your money make it twice as hot as anyone can  
She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands  
_

Turing the burner off she declared the soup done. Being in front of hot soup and dancing your heart out was good exercise. She smiled to herself and turned the CD player off.

"Hey Hilary?" Tyson's whiny voice could be heard form down the hall. "What smells so good? The boys filed down the hall to the kitchen as Hilary placed bowls around the table. Thank god they hadn't come in sooner. She could of been caught doing her stripper dance. But then again it wasn't the first time she had danced in the kitchen. Boys could be so dense sometimes.

"I made you fall soup. It is starting to get cold out and I thought it'd be good for you with all the training your doing." She repiled. Giving them she small smile she waved them to the table.

"Hey Hilary?" Rei asked coming to sit down beside her. "You feeling okay? You sound out of breath?"

Okay so some boys weren't as dense as the others.

"No, I'm fine Rei." She laughed a little nervously as she waved her hands in front of her. "Honestly!"

By the time she had her first mouthful of soup, Tyson had asked her for seconds.

Oh well, so much for a nice lunch

_(Hey, Hey)  
I doubt she'd even let the devil buy her little black book  
City Hall would probably fall off if anyone got a look  
Every aimless player is a favorite friend  
B/c they all taste the fame in the back of a vans_

The boys left to go out side and continue their training. That left Hilary to clean up the dishes. She was starting to feel a little taken advantage of.

"Where is my lunch break?" she asked out loud. "Oh well, no rest for you Hilary, or reward for that matter."

Turing the CD player back to the song that was currently her fvorite she set about to finish the dishes.

_A congressman would call her every once in a while  
Got the school girl skirt on the top of the pile  
She'd done everyone once  
And everyone knows  
You got to get a little dirty when you're digging for gold_

Spining around in the kitchen she let loose again. Shaking her butt agian to the rythm of the music. The dishes were all doneand this was her time. This time she crooked her finger as if beakoning a lover to her and through her back against the fridge. Arms slpyed out behind her she dipped low in an almost squat and bent forward and brought her sweet little tush up and gave it a shake.

If Mom ever saw what little Hialry made of those dance lesson she payed for, she'd be grounded for sure. Spining away from the fridge she slide her leg up into the air and arch her back towards the ceiling. She let her head fall backward and held the pose for a little second before droping it and raising her hands up and swayed her hips in a grinding motion.

_(Hey, Hey)  
Well she ain't no Cinderella  
When she's getting undressed  
'Cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west  
Far to pretty to be giving it cheap  
That's why she's making six figures working three days a week  
Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land  
She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands  
She'd take your money make it twice is hot as anyone can  
She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands_

_Hilary ran her hands up her body and glanced behind her as if she were on a runway or a plateform dancing. She liked the feeing that dancing like this gave her. It was her little secret. Noobdy knew. Sticking her finger in the mouth she sucked it a little bit and stopped dancing. She had a slight guilty feeling about it. She didn't like keeping secrets form here friends. But.... if she ever told the boys they look at her like a retard. Being the only girl on an all boy team sucked sometimes/ She needed a girl friend. Turing around she shut off her CD player and Put her CD away._

_"If there was another girl here, I wouldn'y have to dance alone." Hilary spoke aloud to herself. Putting her jacket back on she headed outside to watch the boys practice._

_Well someone spilled the beans and now her name's in __the press  
Tough to keep it all a secret when you're one of the best  
The judge is going easy because he paid for her breasts  
Yeah he loves his naughty wicked witch of the west_

_"Alright shows over boys" Kai spoke out. "Better start practice before she comes out._

_The boys all walked away form the open window that allowed them to get a little private show of what they called 'Hilary's Kitchen Time'. Max had discovered Hilarys little show one day when he almost walked in on her, and he couldn't resist telling the team about it. She didn't do it everyday but when she did they all like to watch. They're adolesent boys, they do have hormones. _

_Well she ain't no Cinderella  
When she's getting undressed  
'Cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west  
Far to pretty to be giving it cheap  
That's why she's making six figures working three days a week  
Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land  
_

"We can't pratice now Kai." Tyson tols the eldest boy. "We have to find our Hilary a girl friend."

_She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands  
She'd take your money make it twice is hot as anyone can  
She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands_


End file.
